The Relationship We Have
by animedesert10
Summary: Nightwing, Batman's first sidekick, has an odd relationship with the RedHood, the villain of Gotham. Grayson x Todd. Yaoi, boy x boy. Rated T; don't like, don't read then!


**Title: **The Relationship We Have

**Summary: **Nightwing, Batman's first sidekick, has an odd relationship with the RedHood, the villain of Gotham. Grayson x Todd. Yaoi, boy x boy. Rated T; don't like, don't read then!

**Pairing: **Dick Grayson x Jason Todd

**Rated: **T for yaoi (boy x boy), kissing, and some cussing.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Batman belong to me.

_**Note: Let me just say for starters that I am in love with Grayson and Todd, they are just so cute. Grayson with his heroines and Todd with his looks, his sarcasm, and his voice! Seriously Jensen Ankles did such an amazing job as his voice actor. And I'm pretty sure you noticed I listed a lot more about Todd then Grayson, isn't it just easy to fall in love with the bad guys? And the Red-hood is one of my favorite movies.**_

_**Then I noticed how Grayson and Todd looked cute together and I have read some stories on Fanfic, but I wish there was more. And then I thought "Hey, why don't I make one?" So I did, but I want to write a lemon with them. I felt like there was no room in this story for one, but we will see how things go.**_

_**So please, I hope you like my Grayson x Todd fanfic! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Relationship We Have**

* * *

Grayson stretched out, hearing his back pop in the process; he felt so old despite his youth. He let out a sigh of relief before resting back down, popping his knuckles to go with it. He and Bruce just came back from patrolling the night streets of Gotham and who did they happen to see?

The RedHood, causing trouble as always.

According to Bruce he was nothing but a criminal himself, running around like he was above the law. In truth Grayson actually believed in his method. He wasn't saying he agreed with them, but with crime being controlled the way it was, wasn't it a good thing? He was only punishing the criminals and wasn't that what they were trying to do?

To him it sounded the same, but he would never admit that to Bruce, not if he wanted to live that is.

Grayson did the last of his stretching, liberating a sigh of relief before throwing on his dark-blue t-shirt. He was actually glad the night was over, he needed a break. Not that he minded guarding the town, since that was a hero's duty, he just needed a break here and there.

"Are you feeling alright, Master Grayson?" Alfred asked, handling a tray with water on it. The boy took it thankfully, "Yeah Alfred, just ready to call it a night."

"I hope not," came a voice. Bruce stepped out of his weapon room, walking over to his computer, still wearing his batman suit, "It's a big night tonight."

Grayson nodded, taking a gulp of his water, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"I could say the same to you," Bruce countered. He noticed his old sidekick in normal attire and nothing ceremonial; definitely not something to wear to an award show. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just for a little," Nightwing replied, before passing Alfred back the empty glass. He pulled out his jacket before stuffing his suit into his bag and putting it on.

Bruce was a little curious, but trusted him down the very core; he knew how liable his first sidekick was. Besides he never said anything about not having a life. "Are you going to make it in time?"

Grayson nodded, "Of course."

"May I ask where you are going?" Batman asked, shutting down his computer. He thought it was best to start getting dressed too.

Nightwing pulled his bag over his shoulder, "Just out. Going to meet a friend."

"A friend?" Alfred asked, indicating to Bruce that his "_friend"_, might be a girl and this girl may happened to be more than just his "_friend"_. Bruce couldn't hold back his chuckle before asking, "Are you sure you're going to make it? You only have an hour..."

"I will, I will," Grayson replied with a wave of his hand. He knew this night meant a lot to his partner, he wasn't a jerk to just bail on him...despite how much he'd rather spend time with his _"friend"_. "I'll meet you at the door. I promise."

Bruce and Alfred looked at one another, thinking this "_friend"_ of his must be pretty extraordinary. None the less, they _(more like Bruce)_ stopped holding him up and let him go. He left the bat-cave, said goodbye and left the Wayne Manor. He dropped his bag off and using his astonishing acrobat talents, he ran across the Gotham rooftops, the night breeze cool on his attractive face.

He landed on the right rooftop, the place where he was supposed to meet his _"friend"_. Grayson leaned on his crossed arms on the railing, smiling as he stared down at the streets of Gotham. Surprisingly the city was peaceful despite the uproar that happened moments ago; that bastard always had new tricks up his sleeve.

"Hey there dickie-bird," a voice cooed.

Speak of the devil...

Nightwing turned around, a hand still on the rail, "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry," the other robin replied, sarcasm in his tone, "Always slips my mind." Grayson noticed Jason rubbing his chin, a smile spread on his face as he crossed his arms, "Still hurt?"

"Ya think?" Jason answered, "So much for going easy on me, huh?"

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength," he replied. Jason smiled at his brother before walking over and placing a kiss on his waiting lips, "Nice performance tonight Nightwing."

Said boy returned the caress, his hands holding onto the arms around his neck, "You did pretty well yourself RedHood." Dick tangled his lips with his adversaries once more, obliging happily when his tongue snaked into his mouth.

The protector of the night was romantically involved with the enemy of Gotham and the sad part? He loved every minute of it. Another sad fact was Bruce not knowing, but how was he supposed to tell him?

"_Hey Bruce, you know the RedHood? The guy who's trying to make Gotham better with guns and stuff? Well we've sort of been going out, just letting you know."_

Of course there was a better way to phrase it but either way it was something the Dark Knight definitely wouldn't want to hear. Even he hated how he got sucked into this spot as being the RedHood's lover, but Jason was just...wonderful despite his evil little skems.

And although Jason loved to admit how he had fallen in love with his bird, Grayson still found it unbelievable the same had happened to him.

Jason kissed his hero one last time before grinning, "Have I ever told you have sexy your blue eyes are?" Dick smiled and patted his arms, "Only a million times." He slipped through the embrace, walking over to the opposite rail and sitting down, "Sorry about that kick, again."

"Hey no sweat," Todd replied, "You've hit me a lot harder before." The other robin chuckled, "Bruce says you're getting creative lately."

Jason couldn't help but smile and shrug his broad shoulders before shoving his hands deep into his jeans pocket, "Glad to know the old man still notices my talents." Nightwing looked over the city before replying, "You still could have gone easy though."

"Relax dickie," Jason cooed, "A few people may have gotten hurt but Batman and his trusty sidekick were there to save the day." The RedHood walked over to his opponent, his hands on the rail on either side of his hips to trap his little bird.

Grayson looked at him, his pretty green eyes behind his mask. The way his black turtle neck outlined his toned body was incredibly hard to not look at along with his little jacket making him sexier than the average teen.

It was a crime to fall in-love with the enemy, a horrible taboo, but for the both of them it was a world of excitement and pleasure.

"I can tell how much you want me right now dickie-bird," Jason spoke, his tone teasing and his hands on his lover's hips. Dick smiled before wrapping his hand on the front of his shirt, pulling his villain closer, "Maybe I do."

"Then where should we start?" Jason asked, kissing the hero's neck, and moving Grayson's arms to wrap around his neck. "I can take you here..." Wrapping Grayson's legs around his waist, Jason moved the couple to the wall, pinning the figure down using his own body. He tangled their hands together, bringing them next to Grayson's head, "Or I can fuck you on this wall. Honestly I like both ideas."

"Is it always sex with you?" Nightwing said, trying to ignore the sudden chills of enthusiasm running through his frame from the position he was in. He felt so vulnerable against the wall with his legs wrapped around his nemesis; not that he was complaining though.

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you what you want," Jason answered, bringing their linked hands higher above the boy's head, "And that's me stuffed up that cute little, tight ass of yours." Jason emphasized his point by thrusting up his hips, making Grayson groan.

There was nothing more than Dick wanted then to spend time with his lover, but he remembered what Bruce said before he left. "I can't," he replied, again groaning from another bump of the RedHood's hips, "I just came to say hi."

He attempted to get down, but Jason held him still, "You just came to tease? That's cruel dickie-bird." The RedHood leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of Nightwing's neck. He smoothly rubbed his lip against the skin, leaving kisses here and there. He heard Grayson release a sigh, smiling to himself.

"And you say I'm teasing?" Dick said, squirming a bit, "Now who's being cruel?"

"It's what I do," Jason smiled against his neck before kissing it again, "I am a villain after all." Dick could feel the tiny sensations swimming through him, making him want more and more to be taken on this rooftop, but at the pace Todd was going, they wouldn't have even gotten started when it was time for the award show.

Grayson ignored another roll of hips, not caring if his groan was heard. Todd was so convincing when it came to this subject, but this time he just couldn't let him win, "Really Jason, I gotta be leaving soon."

The RedHood stopped his assault, looking into his bird's blue eyes, "Have I ever told you how crazy those blue eyes make me?" Nightwing gave him a sarcastic smile, "All the time." He unlaced their lands, pushing at the wall of his lover's well-built chest. Jason released him this time, already knowing it wasn't going to be easy getting rid of his little problem. "You owe me for this dickie-bird."

Said boy turned around, "You can have me anyway you want later. You know Bruce's award show is tonight." Jason stopped his flood of images of how to handle the hero tonight, remembering that was in fact true.

"Are you going to go?" Grayson asked.

Jason thought, shoving a hand into his back pocket and running a hand through his dark hair, "I _might _make an appearance."

Nightwing frowned, hoping his favorite villain would go. He walked back over to him, placing his hands on his waist, looking into his emerald eyes, "It would mean a lot to him, you know."

Jason smiled to his cute acting, thinking there really was nothing from stopping him from fucking his bird's brains out, "Cause nothing says I love you more, then your enemy showing up to your award show. I won't try to make a mess, but I can't say anything won't happen to that hero, Nightwing. The RedHood seems to be fixated on him for some reason."

Grayson smiled, "I'm sure Nightwing can handle himself. You aren't going to push him into a bathroom stall again are you?"

"If that's what he begs for," Jason replied, licking his lips slightly, before moving in closer so their lips were mere centimeters apart. "I won't be begging," he replied, before kissing him, a sweet little caress, "See you tonight?"

The RedHood gave a nod, before returning Nightwing's second kiss, "I'll go see what new toys I might have." He gave him a third kiss before walking over to the edge of the roof and dropping down, landing on his feet like the feline he was.

Grayson stood there for a moment. The relationship they had was definitely like nothing even seen before. The press would be all over him if they found out the hero and villain of Gotham were dating. He couldn't even image their reactions and definitely not Bruce's.

Was it wrong? Was it immoral? Was it a taboo?

He already knew the answers to those questions, but the relationship they had was just...amazing.

* * *

_**I thought this story came out cute. It was fun to play with Todd's personality since it's so funny and just down right sexy. Its actually really short and really only took me about 2 hours to finish. I still want to do that lemon, so maybe I will, but we shall see! Who knows, maybe that bathroom scene would make a great lemon.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed my mini Grayson x Todd story.**_

_**And I shall see you when I can.**_


End file.
